Weeaboo Tales
by GoatManofAnime
Summary: A collection of juicy, lemony one-shots of some the hottest and sweetest waifu out there. Grab you body pillows and cleanex tissue because may get a bit messy.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, first off, the new chapter for Daily Life of Monster Girls in Alabama is coming along well. You guys just keep those votes a coming. This here is a new series of stories featuring my favorite waifu from various gaming and anime media. It's mostly lemon one-shots, and NO this isn't some lame excuse for me to write lewd stories of my best girls because no one else will. Don't be ridiculous.**

 **However, if anyone has a particular waifu for laifu that you would like to see I am more than open for suggestions. Perverts of the internet unite I say, hahaha not really. (PM with your suggestions).**

 **Welp that's all and my first one-shot should be up soon. Later Fam.**


	2. Shot to the Heart

**Weeaboo Tales: Waifu Inserts**

 **Well, if the title wasn't a dead giveaway, these are a bunch of one-shot, lemony, waifu tales of various female characters. I started out this little project because of my sheer interest in letting my perverted interests flow in a safe constructive environment. If anyone has any suggestions on what the next one shot waifu should be let me know. Also, I do not own the rights to any of the characters in their respective franchises blah blah blah the official release. First things first, A girl who's a real shot to the heart. Pun appropriate as hell because it ELPHELT FROM GUILTY GEAR BITCHES. Alright let's start.**

Elphelt x Reader(Lemon)

It was another quiet, lonely night at your apartment. As the cool Autumn night wind blew through the open screened window, you sat at the foot of your bed in front of you flat screen playing one of your favorite PS4 games—Guilty Gear Xrd Revelator 2. You sat playing with your favorite character in the series. In the series, the (self-proclaimed) virtuous image of femininity and wedding fanatic, Elphelt Valentine.

"Woo, come on parry the shots. Parry the shots", you shouted as the rapidly mashed the buttons on your controller. You were fighting against Venom and were delivering continuous flurry of combos with shotgun blast and grenade explosions. You skillfully evade the billiard balls he fired at you, manage to defend against his strikes.

You keep up the pressure with mid-air combos followed by a shot with a sniper rifle.

"Alright Magnum Wedding muddafuccka", you shouted as Elphelt pulled a bullet from her cleavage and fired it into Venom's heart. Venom immediately collapsed with hearts in his eyes and big black and orange letters the spelled 'DESTROYED' appeared on the screen.

You lean back supporting yourself with your arms on the bed. "That's what I'm talking about, 16 matches in a row with 16 wins. I just can't lose with you Elphy baby", you said with a toothy grin. What happened next surprised you.

"Awww you're too sweet your name, I am only doing so well because of your skill", a feminine voice chuckled out.

You straighten up and look around your room to see where the strangers voice was coming from, but you found nothing.

"Uh…who said that?", you asked quizzically expecting someone to randomly jump out and knock you over the head and possibly rob you. Not that, you kept many valuable items around to begin with.

"I did silly.", the voice said again. "Over, here".

You look towards the tv screen and you are stunned to see Elphelt Valentine turned towards the screen, waving at you happily.

"Whaaaat….the fuuuuu…", you say your jaw hitting the floor as your brain frantically tried to process what was happening.

"Oh and guess what my darling?", the woman in the gothic wedding dress announced cheerfully.

"Um…what?", you utter out completely dumbfounded.

"I finally figured out how we can be together.", She stated pointing he sniper rifle at you.

"W-what are you doing?!", you inquired starting to become frightened.

"I'm breaking the forth wall baby", she said

"What—", before you could finish you see a bullet come flying out as the entire screen turned to black and white static. What happened next astonished you beyond belief, a rippling hole started grow in the center as two hands seemed to be pulling it open. Soon a head to ear like objects could be seen coming through and with it a head. The woman's head jerked up scanning the rooming before her eyes landed on you—causing her to smile from ear to ear.

"whoa", you exclaimed scooting back to the head of the bed.

Eventually Elphelt managed to get her entire body though, hitting the floor with a thud landing on her stomach. She wore her alternate black and white outfit from Rev 2; even holding her bouquet of flowers

"Ouch" she said, rubbing her stomach with a pout.

You get off the bed, and walk towards her cautiously. "Hey, are you ok?", you asked taking her hand helping her up.

"I'm fine.", she said sheepishly, "I did it darling, I'm now in your dimension."

"Ok. A lot to process here. Guess I'll start with introduction, who are you?", you asked trying to compose yourself.

'What do you mean 'who am I'? I'm your Elphy sweetie. You play with me more than any character in the game. You even talk to me, and cheer me on during battle", she paused blushing heavily while placing her bouquet on your night stand, "Y-You say how beautiful, and sexy, and all the naughty things you would love to do to me. Ohohohohohooo you're so naughty sweetie.", she replied cooing and blissfully wiggling.

 _Holy hell she seriously heard everything I said. Wait, don't tell me she—_ You thought horrified.

"So, you basically defied all laws of the multi-verse JUST to be with someone like me?", you asked incredulously. Elphelt simply rushed up to you gripping you in a backbreaking hug. "That's right, honey. Now nothing will ever tear us apart."

You remain silent for a minute, but slowly begin to accept the situation.

"Now then, on the business", she said pulling out a sheet of paper. You played with her enough times to know what that meant.

"Is that what I think it is?", you asked. "Hehe yep, we're going to make this official sign here, and a thumb print here", she said handing you a pen and a container of ink.

"Alrighty then", you sign the paper and place a thumb print on it. You have officially surrendered to the situation.

"HOORAY. WE'RE OFFICIALLY A MARRIED COUP—", she paused which got your attention, "o-oh I almost forgot the most important part. We need to seal it with a kiss." She finished with a slightly embarrassed look.

"well, it is tradition.", you say with a wink cupping her face with your hand. She practically melts in your hand as she closes her eyes and puckers her lips. Your lips meet and you notice that she tastes like strawberries cheesecake. Both of your tongues battle for dominance as you both enjoy each other's embrace. At one point you feel hands grab onto your rear. You both separate instantly gasping for air and staring each other in the eyes.

"That was wonderful darling. However, we're still only half finished. Now…we have to consummate our union", she said with a heavy blush placing your hand between her breasts.

"Heh, well let's not waste any time babe", you replied lightly massaging her right breast insighting a heavy moan from her. She leans into you for another passionate kiss, you greedily plunge you tongue into her mouth as she sucked on your bottom lip. She then quickly attacked your neck leaving multiple love marks near the nape. You lightly massage her plump rear end with your left hand; giving it a little pinch inciting a squeak from her.

You both pull away slightly and you each begin taking off your clothes. Since you only had on green long-sleeve shirt with black sweatpants, you were first one naked. You simply sat at the edge of the bed in awe as you watched her strip. She stared at you with lustful eyes, as she slowly and sensually, pulled off her thigh-high white boots and stockings placing them against the wall allowing you a good look at her curvaceous legs and hips. Next, she started at her dress. She undid the large black buckles around her wrists, neck, and waste allowing her to completely remove her entire dress; including the black satin under sleeves. She then the discarded the thin black satin undershirt allowing her large breasts to bounce freely. She wore no bra, neat. All the while, swaying her hips like a wind chime in the breeze. She covered her breasts with her right arm and took her twin bunny ears with thorn crown support.

 _Huh, so that's been a hat this whole time. I thought they were like sensors or something._ , You thought apparently before being snapped to attention as the young naked woman swayed towards you eyeing you intently.

You stared at gorgeous being in front of you; looking her up and down from her ample pink-tipped breasts to her dainty princess-like feet. You then gasp in surprise covering her mouth with her hands staring down at you in shock. When you followed her gaze, you realized she was staring at your crotch—you had and erection; a rather large one.

"U-uh, sorry.", you said trying to cut through the awkward atmosphere.

"Hehehe, you like what you see darling?", she said wiggling her hips and breasts. You respond by grabbing onto her hips and lifting her up inciting a startled yelp from her. You threw her on her back on your bed, and lunged at her neck leaving a trail of kisses down nape to her collar bone. She moaned audibly rubbing you heading approvingly.

"Ahhh, you're more forceful…than I thought you'd be darling.", she said between moans

"Oh, I'm just getting started Elphy", you said with a wink moving kisses down to her breast. You licked and sucked at her supple pink nipples while your other massage the other breath encouraging louder more erratic moans from the young woman.

"Ah, ahh yes, oh gods more your name. Give me more.", she practically screamed holding your head to her breast. You released yourself from her grip, making her give a disappointed 'huh', as you slowly made your way down to your real target. It was dripping wet and gave off a scent similar to roses. You give her a few licks. As soon as you did, you feel her warm soft thighs close around your head as her back arched from the jolt she just felt.

"huh, it looks like your sweet inside and out.", you say playfully.

"That's right darling, a true woman AH should be epitomize all things sweet", she trying to contain some semblance of pride.

You hold onto her thighs and suddenly plunge your tongue deep inside her wet folds feeling every inch you could. Elphelt let out another startled cry as her body convulsed wildly at how much you stirred up her insides. As your tongue did several pirouettes around her tight walls you massaged her thighs. You looked up at her bright red face, her tongue hanging out slightly and her pale white eyes going to the back of her head. She then threw her head back in ecstatic bliss while she caressed her left breast with one hand and held your head in place with another.

"That's it, Aha, darling. I'm so close, more. More, please don't stop.", she screamed as you could feel the heat compounding in her thighs and her walls beginning to tighten around tongue. Suddenly, you got a devilish idea. You took your right ring finger and snaked it inside her anal passage causing her to tense up like a board inhaling sharply. That did it.

"I…I'M GOING TO EXPLODE!", she screamed to the heavens while she burst her love nectar all over your face. You licked the sweet tasting juice off your face as the twitching Backyard resident tried to catch her breath. When you finished cleaning off your face, you sat on the bed next to her as she simply laid there composing herself.

"hehe, I hope your romance clip isn't empty yet my dear.", you say to her huskily as she raised up from the bed with an enthusiastic smile.

"Don't worry darling, I was simply catching my second wind. Now, it's my turn to give you my love too.", she whispered the last part as she got down towards your erect member. She lightly stroked your member causing a groan of pleasure to escape your lips.

"Does that feel good sweetie? ", Elphelt said lasciviously as she massaged your erection between her breasts. The softness from her smooth creamy orbs sending your mind and body into a fleshy nirvana.

"Y-yeah, you're more amazing in person than I ever imagined.", you said with a light moan petting her head lovingly.

"The same can be said about you my dear.", she said continuing the massage your member then suddenly taking it in her mouth. You let out an load groan of pleasure causing Elphelt to quicken her pace. As her head continued to bob up and down you could feel pressure building in your loins.

"Ack, Elphy, I-I think I'm gonna cum", you strained out through you clenched teeth.

"That's fine, do it, cover me in your burning love.", she replied ecstatically. At that moment, you release your load covering her face, hair and breasts in a white veil of pleasure. You pant heavily with a satisfied grin as Elphelt wiped off much of the substance licked up to excess from her breasts. She gulped it down audibly and blushed from the taste of your love.

"Ahh, your name you taste amazing. Salty and sweet at the same time", she proclaimed huskily getting up from her position.

"Uhhhh…Thanks. You wanna keep going? I've got something I think you'll really like.", you said with an excited tone. "Yes of course, come on darling make me even more of a woman", she said lying down on the bed with here rear pointed upwards. You approached her with your stiff member and positioned yourself over her plump, round ass. Elphelt gasps in surprise gripping the covers tightly as you insert yourself in her anal passage. She moaned loudly from the sharp pleasure she felt in her rectum. Those battles with Faust made you remember she was into this sort of thing. As you began thrusting, you could feel how tight she was and grabbed her ass for extra support. You smacked it ever so often exciting a gleeful moan from her.

"Ahh, hah, ah your name. Dobt shtop, it hurps sho good", she slurred as you continued to thrust but could feel the pressure from before building up.

"AH, ah, holy shit Elphy. I think I'm going to…", you were cut off when Elphelt screamed at you.

"DO…IT…FILL MY ASS WITH YOUR LOVE", at those words you thrust faster. A couple minutes later you blow your load into her.

Both of you collapse on the bed panting heavily, before caressing each other's faces with your hands.

"That was amazing darling. But there's still one more thing we need to do.", she whispers motioning her hand towards he nether region.

"Oh believe me, I'm far from done yet. I'm letting the girl of my dreams experience all I have to offer", you exclaim with a confident tone earning and an admiring grin from Elphelt.

You two position yourselves with you on top of Elphelt. As she wraps her legs around your waist, you position yourself over her entrance. You looked at her and she nods her head approvingly. You insert yourself into her entrance causing her to wince from the pain that followed, you see a little blood start to leak out and tears start to roll down her cheeks. You lean down and kiss both of her tears away, which made her smile at you with glowing eyes filled with admiration.

"I'm alright, sweetie. Continue.", she said softly. You then began thrusting slowly making her moan lowly. She motioned for you to go faster and you did. The bed could be hear's creaking as Elphelts walls gripped your member tightly and both your breathing became erratic. She called your name between moans and gripped you harder inviting you to go deeper.

"Yes, Yes, Oh gods don't stop. Never stop fucking me your name, NEVER. I want to feel this good for as long as I live.", she moaned loudly gripping the covers tightly.

"You will. We'll be together forever, you'll feel this and much, much more sweetheart", you said gleefully as you began to grope her breast firmly.

Her smile grows to Ronald Mcdonald proportions as her eyes start glazing over from pure ecstacy. As her walls tighten more around your shaft you can feel your limit approaching.

"Ack, Elphy I'm about to cum. I'm pulling out", You start to pull yourself.

"NO.", she shouted wrapping her legs around your waist tighter and lunging herself upwards and bringing her arms around your neck. "Don't pull out. I want you to fill my womb with you seeds".

"Ack, wait, Elph- AHHCK", before finished you statement your limit broke and you came inside of her. She arched her back from the liquid heat within as the two of you let out a crescendo of moans. You roll off to her side as you both lay there panting from exhaustion.

"Elphy. Why did you do that?", you asked facing her, "Why did you let me cum inside of you? You could get pregnant."

She puffed her cheek and let out a huff. "What's wrong with that? I told you you're the one I love. I wouldn't mind having a baby, as long as it's ours.", she finished in a sweet tone.

You just couldn't get mad, you loved her too much to do that. You shrugged and gave her tight hug which she happily reciprocated.

"I love you", she said snuggling into your shoulder.

"I love you too", you replied

The two of you drifted off the sleep.


End file.
